Airstrike Incoming
This is the fifth episode of Survivor: All Stars - Heroes vs Villains Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Rope-A-Dope This challenge runs in two stages. Individual Immunity: The tribes would compete separately for individual immunity. The castaways would be attached to a rope threaded through obstacles which they would have to climb under, over, or around. The first Hero and the first Villain to win will be immune from the vote. Tribal Reward: Then the two winners will be competing in the final round. The final round's challenge would be the same, but with a single obstacle three levels high. The first castaway to complete the obstacle would win reward for their tribe. Reward: Hot dogs and soft drinks to be enjoyed at the opposing tribe's Tribal Council. Winner: Story Night 14 The camera fades in to the Villains camp with ominous music playing. A small bug crawls on top of the shelter and flies away once foot steps are heard. We see the seven remaining Villains return to camp and place their torches down by a tree. J.T.: Well, that was something. We see everyone gather by the shelter as Joseph sits down. Joseph: So who voted for me? Nicole: J.T. did. Everyone turns to look to J.T. Nicole: He caught you looking for the idol. Joseph gets a nervous look on his face but doesn't skip a beat. Joseph: That's such a lie! J.T.: You serious dude? I saw you! Joseph: I was never looking for the idol! Kim: So you weren't looking for the idol? Joseph: No Kim, I swear I wasn't. Kim: Alright, that's all I need to know. J.T., you're gone next. J.T.: Y''ou serious, Kim?! ''Kim: Yep. Your days are numbered. J.T.: Oh Christ, stop trying to act like the boss! Kim: You lied, J.T.! Everyone knows it! (intro plays) Day 15 The camera fades in to the early morning hours at the Heroes camp. Yannick is the only one up and is tending to the fire. A few seconds later, Noah awakens and joins Yannick at the fire. Yannick: Mornin'. Noah: Hey. Noah sits down next to Yannick. Noah: You want to check the idol spot before everyone else wakes up? Yannick: I think you should because if they see us both gone, they may suspect something. Noah (Getting up): Alright, I'll be right back. Noah rushes into the woods and towards the spot he and Yannick hid the fake idol. Noah walks up to the tree and checks the hole. When he realizes the idol was taken, he nearly losses it laughing. He rushes back to camp. Noah returns to the fire as Yannick throws three sticks into the fire. Noah sits next to Yannick. Noah (Whispering): It was taken. Yannick (Whispering): No way. Noah (Whispering): One of them has it. Later in the day, everyone works except Guylan and Kelly. The two of them nap in the shelter while everyone else looks on. Laura and Luke are seen washing clothes in the ocean. Laura lays down Christine's jacket after washing it and looks over at the shelter. Laura: They're pissing me off. Luke: Same, they're getting really comfortable. Luke: I'm gonna talk to them, telling them how they're coming off. Laura: Don't mention me. Luke: Don't worry, I won't. Luke walks towards the shelter and taps Guylan and Kelly's feet. The two awaken and sit up. Luke: We need to talk. Guylan (Groggy): What's up? Luke: Look, you guys are coming off as arrogant to everyone else. Kelly: What? Luke: Everyone else is working while you two are sleeping. It's rubbing everyone the wrong way. Kelly: Like who? Luke: I'm not gonna name names though I'm annoyed by it. Luke (Walking away): I'm just saying guys. Guylan rolls his eyes as both he and Kelly snicker. The camera cuts to the Villains camp where J.T. sits alone in the shelter. No one else makes an effort to notice him as they work. We see Kim and Gerard tend to the fire. Kim looks back at J.T., who lays down, before turning her attention back to the fire. Kim: I can't wait until he's gone. Gerard: I mean I think ignoring him is kind of douchy. Kim: Since when did you become all caring? Gerard gives Kim a dead stare and raises his hand, showing his wedding ring. He then goes back to tending to the fire. Kim: Jeez, you're no fun anymore. Gerard: Get married some time, it'll change ya. Kim: I just can't stand his face. Gerard: I think we need to start taking out the real threats. Kim: We played with J.T. last time, you saw the damage he causes when he made the merge. Gerard: And we won't let him make the merge. However, Evan can cause damage whenever. He's the bigger threat on this tribe. Not J.T., not Joseph. Evan. Kim: No, I'm not getting Evan out until J.T. is out of my sight. Gerard: I just think you're taking this whole thing personally. Kim: It is personal. J.T. is a cockroach and we need to squish him. The camera then cuts to Evan coming back with pots filled with water. He sets them down and looks over to J.T. Evan walks over to J.T. and sits next to him. Evan: What Kim did last night was ef'd up. J.T.: Well there's nothing I can do. She has everyone against me. Evan: I think we can switch it around. J.T.: How so? Evan: We go for her right hand man, Gerard. J.T.: Why Gerard? Evan: He's strategic, he has his emotions in check. He's a better player than Kim. J.T.: Think it'll work? Evan: Yeah, I think people may want to weaken Kim. Evan and J.T. fist bump as the camera fades to black for commercial. The camera fades back to the challenge area with the usual music playing. We then see Probst. Jeff: ''Come on in, guys! The Heroes are the first one to arrive and after stepping on their mat, they look over to the Villains to see who was voted out. ''Jeff: ''Faleloa, getting your first look at the new Lotofoa tribe. Ally voted out at the last Tribal Council. No one on the Heroes tribe looks shocked to see that Ally was the one voted out as the Villains settle on their mat. ''Jeff: Alright, before we start today's challenge, I have an announcement. Both tribes are going to Tribal Council. We see shots of the players looking shocked. Jeff: ''Both tribes will compete one at a time and one person from each tribe will win individual immunity. The two winners will then compete for reward. The tribe that wins reward will go to Tribal Council first and vote someone out. They will then sit in on the other tribes Tribal Council while enjoying hot dogs and soft drinks. Jeff instructs that they will decide which tribe goes first through a coin toss with the Heroes being heads and the Villains being tails. The coin lands on tails, allowing the Villains to go first. At the start of the challenge, everyone races through the rope except for Jillian, who struggles greatly. Joseph also begins to struggle after he gets his foot caught in the rope, leaving Gerard, Evan, Nicole, Kim, and J.T. to fight for immunity. Soon Evan and J.T. lead the pact and when Evan notices he's a tiny bit ahead of J.T., he slows down. This act is noticed by Gerard as J.T. gets to the end and wins individual immunity for himself, much to Kim's chargin. Gerard unclips himself from the rope and goes over to help Kim up. ''Gerard (Helping Kim, whispering): Evan gave it to J.T. Kim (Whispering): ''What? ''Gerard (Whispering): ''Evan threw it. The two look over to Evan, who is faking disappointment. The camera then cuts to the Heroes getting ready to start the challenge. At the start, neither Christine or Noah are able to get far due to getting caught up in the rope. Luke slams his body around, trying to get ahead but all it does is slow him down. Gerda surprisingly does well but Guylan and Laura lead the pact. Guylan barely beats Laura for immunity and he loudly cheers when Jeff announces his win. Guylan and J.T. are set up for the reward challenge portion and when Jeff signals them to start, the two race off. Both men keep up with each other until Guylan gets stuck. J.T. takes this chance to get a lead over Guylan before he also gets stuck. Guylan frees himself and flies through the course, passing J.T. and gets to the end, giving the Heroes the reward. We then see the fifteen remaining players standing in front of Jeff. ''Jeff: ''Guylan, J.T., come on over. The two men walk over to Jeff as he gets the immunity necklaces. ''Jeff (Placing the necklaces on J.T. and Guylan): Guylan and J.T., safe at tonight's Tribal Council. Here's what will happen. Faleloa, you guys will go to Tribal first and vote someone out. Then you'll enjoy hot dogs and soft drinks while watching Lotofoa's Tribal. When it time for them to vote Faleloa, you guys will leave. Head on back to camp, see you guys tonight. We see a slow-motion shot of the players leaving as the camera focuses on J.T., Evan, and Gerard. The camera fades to the Heroes returning to their camp. Kelly hugs Guylan as a congratulations. Kelly: Great job! Guylan: ''Thanks, it was a tough one! Christine leaves the other seven alone at the shelter as she goes to the ocean to wash herself off. Guylan takes this time to nail down who they're voting for the night. ''Guylan: So, we're all set on Christine tonight. Yannick: ''Yeah, it's the easy vote. ''Guylan: ''Alright, let's just chill for the day until Tribal. Yannick rolls his eyes at Guylan's arrogance and gives Noah a look. Noah snickers as he walks off. We then see Gerda going down to the ocean to wash off. As she passes Christine, she notices a bulge in her pocket. Christine gives Gerda small smirk and walks off, leaving Gerda worried. Gerda soon joins, Luke, Laura, Noah, and Yannick, who are all talking strategy. Luke takes a sip out of a coconut before giving it to Laura. ''Gerda: Christine has an idol. Luke and Laura's eyes shoot open as Noah and Yannick can only look at each other. Luke: You're s--tting me. Gerda: I just saw it. Laura (Defeated): ''Perfect.. ''Noah: ''Guys, just relax. Her idol isn't real. ''Luke: ''How do you know? Noah pulls out his idol and shows the other four. ''Noah: I found it this morning and hid the fake one. I didn't get a chance to tell you guys. Laura (Awestruck): Oh my God. Yannick (Playing along): Dude, you had me worried for a sec. Noah: I just want to ask you guys not to tell Guylan and Kelly about this. This is our core and I'm gonna use it for only the people here. Laura: You got it. This stays between us. The camera cuts to the Villains camp where all the Villains, except J.T., are upset at the result. J.T. has a beaming smile on his face as he sets the immunity necklace down, in full view of Kim, as if to rub it in her face. J.T. goes down to the water and Evan follows him, leaving Gerard, Kim, and Joseph in the shelter. Nicole and Jillian are nearby tending to the fire. Gerard: He gave that to J.T., one hundred percent. Kim: If he did, he's done. Gerard: ''I know for a fact he did, this is why we need him out. ''Nicole: I'm down with that. Joseph: Same. Gerard: Alright, done deal. We then see both J.T. and Evan down by the beach talking strategy. J.T. is sitting while Evan stands next to him. Evan: ''Nice one, today. ''J.T.: Thanks. So are we set? Evan: I still need to talk to Nicole and Jillian. Seems like they'll be the swings in all this. J.T.: I think they may be up for it. Jillian hates Kim and will do anything to weaken her. Evan: ''And if Jillian will do it, Nicole will follow. ''J.T.: Exactly. We then see Nicole, Jillian, and Evan walking towards the water well. Both Nicole and Evan carry a pot while Jillian is just around to be around. Evan: So I think tonight, we vote out Gerard. Jillian: I'm listening. Evan: ''He's way too close to Kim and he's always thinking. Like he's a dangerous dude. ''Nicole: Yeah, I know that. Evan: ''And he is extremely close to Kim and if we want to weaken her power, he needs to go. ''Evan (Taking Nicole's pot): ''Here, I'll take this back and let you two discuss what you want. I'm just saying it would be a huge move. Once Evan is out of hearing range, the two girls begin to chat. ''Nicole: ''So, what do you think? ''Jillian: I think we should do it. Kick Kim off her high horse. Nicole: But think of where that puts us. We're gonna put both Joseph and Kim on the outs and if we merge with them, they'll flip and we're screwed. Jillian: ''I'm willing to take the risk. ''Nicole: ''I'm not. ''Jillian: ''Look, Kim has been driving me insane since the start. I want to knock her down a peg. ''Nicole: ''I know and eventually we will, but for now we need her vote. Nicole and Jillian glare at each other as we fade to the Heroes arriving to Tribal. After they get settled, they look over to the hot dogs, ready for them after they vote for someone. ''Jeff: Look good, don't they? Kelly: ''Oh yeah. ''Jeff: ''Well before you enjoy them, we have business to attend to. So Guylan, congratulations. Did you feel like you needed this immunity? ''Guylan: ''Well some people felt like Kelly and I have been getting arrogant but overall, no. I think we just needed to keep it from our target tonight. ''Jeff: ''And who is your target? ''Guylan: Christine. Christine rolls her eyes. Jeff: ''Christine, he just laid it out. You're the target. ''Christine: Yeah, but if going home means I don't have to deal with all these arrogant people than I don't mind. Luke looks disgusted. Jeff: ''Luke, that seemed to have upset you. ''Luke: ''It did. Since the first day, Christine's only play against people is 'Oh, they're so arrogant.' But she never took the time to get to know us. So her being in the spot she's in is her own fault. ''Jeff: Is that the consensus? That Christine being the next to go is her own fault? Yannick: Pretty much. She came in with this chip on her shoulder and talked down to us and that's now how you gain allies, it's how you gain enemies. Jeff: ''Christine, how do you feel? ''Christine: I think it's just their excuse. They just want to make me feel like this is my own fault but I know it isn't. Laura rolls her eyes while Noah shakes his head in disappointment. Jeff: ''Alright, well this was a revealing Tribal. Let's see what happens. Kelly, you're up. Kelly is the first to vote. No one's voting confessional is shown but Christine's is heard. After Gerda votes, Jeff goes and gets the urn. He seen returns. ''Jeff: ''Once the votes are read, the- Before Jeff can finish, Christine stands up, much to Guylan and Kelly's shock. ''Kelly (Quietly): Oh my God. Christine: ''I know I'm the target tonight so might as well. Christine pulls out the idol from her pocket and hands it to Jeff before sitting down. ''Jeff: ''The rules of Survivor states that when an immunity idol is played, any votes cast against that person will not count. This... Christine's smirk grows as does the worried looks on Guylan and Kelly. Yannick can only contain his laughter. ''Jeff: Is NOT a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Christine will count. Christine looks shocked while Kelly and Guylan look around, bewildered. Yannick turns away to hide his face. Jeff: ''First vote...Luke. Luke chuckles, knowing it doesn't matter. ''Jeff: Christine. That's one vote Luke, one vote Christine. Christine looks like she is about to cry. Jeff: Christine. Christine shakes her head. Jeff: Christine. That's three votes Christine. Guylan takes a breath of relief. Jeff: Christine. Christine starts to collect her things. Jeff: Sixth person voted out of Survivor: All Stars - Heroes vs Villains: Christine. Need to bring me your torch. Christine quietly grabs her torch and takes it up to Jeff. Jeff: ''Christine, the tribe has spoken. Jeff snuffs Christine's torch. ''Jeff: ''Time for you to go. Christine quietly leaves Tribal Council as Jeff turns his attention back to the group. ''Jeff: ''Well that was certainly a crazy Tribal Council. In a minute, we're gonna bring in Lotofoa. Head on over to the jury section for your hot dogs and soft drinks. The Heroes get up to go to the jury section as Christine's final words are played. Soon, the camera shows the Villains arriving to Tribal. ''Jeff: ''Lotofoa, getting your first look at the new Faleloa tribe, Christine voted out. Alright Faleloa, get to eating. As soon as Jeff finishes his statement, The Heroes begin to devour the food. The Villains look on with jealousy. ''Gerard: ''I hope it rains. Noah smirks as he continues eating. ''Jeff: So J.T., was it do or die for you today? J.T.: It was, Kim made it clear I was the next one to go so I'm glad I won not only to keep myself safe but to rub it in her face a bit. Kim scowls while the Heroes laugh at J.T.'s answer. Jeff: ''Kim, now with J.T. immune, who do you get rid of? ''Kim: ''Well we have to go with who can we trust more since the cancer to our tribe is safe. ''Jeff: J.T. is a cancer? Kim: He is. He lies and lies and lies and it brings us down! J.T. shakes his head. Jeff: So Evan, who do you think should go? Evan: ''Um, the person I think should go is the person I can't trust going forward. ''Jeff: ''Won't even name names? ''Evan: ''No, because I know arrogance rubs people the wrong way and it could be bad for me. ''Jeff: Nicole, have you made your mind up on who you're voting? Nicole: ''I have and I'm voting for the person that will hinder me going forward. Intense music plays as both Evan and Gerard look at Nicole. ''Jeff: Alright Faleloa, time to finish up and head on out. Faleloa finishes up what they're eating and exits Tribal. Jeff: ''Alright, it is time to vote. Nicole, you're up. Nicole walks up to vote. Only the voting confessionals of Evan, J.T., Gerard, and Kim are shown. After Jillian votes, Jeff goes up to get the votes and comes back with the urn. ''Jeff: ''Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes. Both Evan and Gerard keep thier focus on the votes. ''Jeff: First vote...Gerard. Gerard nods. Jeff: ''Evan. That's one vote Evan, one vote Gerard. Evan looks over to Gerard, who doesn't return his glance. ''Jeff: ''Gerard. Gerard closes his eyes, nervous. ''Jeff: ''Evan. Evan wipes his forehead. ''Jeff: Evan. That's three votes Evan, two votes Gerard. Both Gerard and Evan look at Nicole and Jillian, the two swing votes. Jillian closes her eyes while Nicole keeps her attention focused on the votes. Jeff: ''Seventh person voted out of Survivor: All Stars - Heroes vs Villains: Evan. Evan shakes his head, blindsided. J.T. looks annoyed while Kim grows a smug grin. Evan gets his torch and brings it up to Jeff. ''Jeff: Evan, the tribe has spoken. As Jeff snuffs his torch, Evan leaves Tribal. ''Jeff: ''Well that was another crazy Tribal from you guys. If you guys want to succeed, you need to become a close unit. Head on back to camp, goodnight. The Villains get up, take their torches, and exit Tribal as the camera cuts to black. Tribal Council 1 Voting Confessionals Final Words Tribal Council 2 Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * J.T. is still in trouble * Noah's idol could spell disaster! * Guylan and Kelly continue to annoy people. Author's Notes Category:Survivor: All Stars - Heroes vs Villains